Sadie Hawkins Dance: Next Gen
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Fueled with hormones JSP ASP and Hugo try to catch a few girls eyes with freckles, smooth taking and dodging of jealous boys fists and maybe just maybe WEALEY SWEATERS! songfic, JSPXOC and maybe a few other pairings enjoy!


_**Sadie Hawkins Dance**_

**_SO i heard this song and i thought it would capture Harry and Ron's sons well, from what i can tell it did. in this song fic though the boys are following the verses exactly and their form of a Sadie Hawkins Dance, i would think, is Hogsmeade visits simply because from what i remember they only had one dance at Hogwarts and that was during the Triwizard Tournament. _**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and these three amazing little wizards belong to JK Rowling, the song Sadie Hawkins Dance belongs to Reliant K, and Phoebe Culpepper is a figment of my good friend Hannah Hippen's imagination, she actually dreamed up James' dream girl. _**

**_Read Review and Enjoy! _**

_**James Sirius, Albus, And Hugo**_

_Heard the girls in the bathroom talking, who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins? My ears are burning but I kept on walking, smile on my face and an air-guitar rocking. Sadie Hawkins dance, in my khaki pants, there's nothing better…oh! Oh! Oh!...the girls ask the guys it's always a surprise, there's nothing better. Baby do you like my sweater?_

Hugo stumbled and fell as a few older boys teased and mocked him. Hugo didn't move as they walked away snickering. When he thought he was alone he glanced up to see what part of Hogwarts he was in, then he saw the large double doors that lead to the Prefects Bathroom. Hugo's brown eyes widened, _if Rosie catches me up here I'm as good as dead! _He thought standing up quickly then he heard his name. he froze, "Hugo Weasley?"

"Yes, the little brown haired boy, with the freckles. He's so cute! I think I might ask him to go to Hogsmeade with me." Hugo couldn't place the voice, but he blushed all the same. He quickly walked away from the bathroom, he hurried his pace and before he knew it he was running to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell his cousins. He punched the air excitedly as he came into sight of the portrait.

"My, you're in a good mood today." the Fat Lady said, smiling down at him. Hugo giggled, trying to contain his excitement.

"I-I think I'm in love!" Hugo crowed. The Fat Lady merely smiled and opened the door to the passageway that led into his Common Room.

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping, got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping, told a funny joke, had the whole class laughing. Think I got a tan from the language I was basking. Sadie Hawkins dance in my khaki pants there's nothing better…oh! Oh! Oh!... the girls ask the guys it's always a surprise, there's nothing better. Baby do you like my sweater?_

Albus' eyes drooped, he never really liked history. Besides he already knew what happened some twenty odd years ago, he didn't need the text book version, he had his father for that. "Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter!" Professor Bins said snapping Albus out of his revere. "Since you find my lectures so dull, why don't you tell the class what happened to your father twenty three years ago." Albus smiled lazily, accepting the challenge. He stood up and walked to the front of the class room, Rosie glared at him from her parchment. Scorpius looked more awake and focused now; he couldn't wait to see Albus screw up.

"Twenty Three years ago, my father, Harry Potter," Albus looked over his shoulder at the "Wall of Magical Heroes" where he saw his father smiling at him. "Right there, led the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, along with about two hundred people in a fight against, yes I'm gonna say it, Voldemort. One of the most feared men in the history of magic and magical life itself. He wasn't much older than my brother James, who was named after my late grandfather who also struggled against Voldemort. Many thought he ran away for nine months, but in reality he was on a hunt, to kill the very thing that caused Voldemort to have all the power he had, multiple pieces of the same soul separated and placed in useless trinkets and spread throughout the world. Many of you may find that disgusting that someone would cause that much pain to themselves just to have as much power as Voldemort had. To be honest, it is disgusting, and it's dark magic, it's so dark that Dumbledore himself, destroyed the very books that held the knowledge of how to make one. My aunt Hermione will attest to this, there is only one book left in the entire world that holds any knowledge what so ever of this piece of dark magic, and that is only what exactly it is, and why it one would create such a thing nothing more. And I won't tell you what it is because then you'll all go looking for it." The class groaned in anger, Albus quickly quieted them and continued with his tale. "When my father returned having destroyed all but three of the trinkets, he had mentally counted down what he had left to look for, a crown, and a snake. He knew his calculations were off until he remembered a prophecy he had heard only two years before. _"One cannot live while the other survives." _He thought heavily on this one line of the prophecy, his prophecy and then it clicked, he knew what the last trinket was and he knew what he had to do. He set Dumbledore's Army loose on finding a long lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and he told the Order to watch, guard and protect the castle, while he personally completed his long ago foretold mission. When he thought no one would see him, my father slipped out of the safety of Hogwarts for what he thought was the last time. He strolled in to Forest, jittery and scared, but he had the knowledge that his parents had been and still were with him every step of the way. As he stood in front of his parents murderer, he felt nothing but absolute calm, he did not draw his wand, he did not fight back, he let a jet of green light him and knock him unconscious for all of a minute. He laid still knowing any sudden movement would give him way. As his seemingly "dead" body was brought before the people standing within the walls of Hogwarts, one boy, Professor Neville Longbottom stood before Voldemort, and stood against the evil the man stood for. Voldemort sneered and called for the Hat to be brought forward; it was and was placed on Neville's head and set a flame." The student body gasped, they're eyes wide with excitement. Albus smiled knowing he was going to get an O just for telling the epic tale that was his father's schooling. "Neville never moved though and neither did my father, but he watched as Neville picked up the sword of Godric Gryffindor just as Voldemort's pet, Nagini, a boa constrictor, traveled down Voldemort's arm, poised for attack. Neville hacked off the snake's head and sent it sprawling. Voldemort yelled in dismay and my father jumped to life, shrouding himself on his invisibility cloak so as not to be seen and disappeared into the castle, bringing an enraged Voldemort with him. Around Dawn of May the second Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort, was slain by a seventeen year old seeker and a miscalculation in his plans to rule the world and be eternal. Harry James Potter came out of that battle seemingly unscathed but extremely tired and in dire need of a proper shower and food." Albus ended the tale to a round of applause and fifty points to Gryffindor for "supreme recounting of his text book" Albus rolled his eyes and leaned over to Rose, "That old Corker doesn't know I never picked up the text book in my life." Rose snickered nodding along with him. Albus bowed to the class and took his seat, little did he know one Miss Longbottom needed to speak with him very soon.

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating, I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating; the quarter back asked me if I'd like a beating. I said that's one thing I won't be needing, and since I'm rather smart and cunning I took off down the next hall running, only to get stopped by a girl so stunning. Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning…._

_She said you're smooth, and good with talking, would you go with me to the Sadie Hawkins? Sadie Hawkins dance, in my Khaki pants, there's nothing better….Oh oh oh! The girls ask the guys it's always a surprise, there's nothing better. _

James Sirius stood on his tiptoes to see over the other boys, he wanted to find that Culpepper girl, and he really wanted to talk to her. And why wouldn't she wish to speak with him? He was James Sirius Potter after all. Unfortunately for him she was not in the Great Hall today, where she was he didn't know. So he sat down next to one of her friends….who happened to have a rather…Large boyfriend. _Oh no…_he thought as the boy came up to him. "What are you doing?" the boy asked, spitting on James.

"Talking to this fine young woman, may I ask why you spat on me? I wasn't doing anything wrong." James said giving the boy his most charming I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-five-seconds smile.

"Do you wanna die?" _Strike two_ James thought as the boy invaded his personal space.

"Um, no actually, I'd prefer if you backed up and maybe brushed your teeth." James said attempting to hold his breath. Phoebe's friend giggled, James smirked at her and ducked a flying fist before taking off out of the Great Hall.

"YEAH YOU'D BETTER RUN POTTER!" the boy yelled, causing James to flinch as he ran. James turned a sharp corner before stumbling into Phoebe Culpepper, just the girl he was looking for.

"H-hey, Culpepper, how are you?" he said picking up her books and handing them to her before leaning against the wall, in his most tantalizing manner possible. Phoebe smiled, attempting to hide laughter at her Quidditch Captain's antics.

"Good, Hey Potter I've been meaning to ask you something…." She bit her lip and looked up at James with uncertainty.

"Ask a way fair maiden." He said getting her to smile again. Phoebe giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" she asked in a shy voice. James nearly fainted, that's exactly what he wanted to ask her. He smiled excitedly and cupped her face with his hand.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you." He replied before just barely pecking her on the lips, it was a shy kiss but it was enough to make the poor fifth year blush very deeply.

_Baby do you like my sweater? _


End file.
